Magick
by Temple of Artemis
Summary: New Student, New Dangers. Alt. Universe. Voldie never existed. Suck at summaries. Rated T now, but may change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Only this plot, and my made up characters. My Main Character's Profile is posted. If you want to take a look.

Hope you enjoy. And Let me know what you think. I am making this up as I go.

~*~Chapter One ~*~

She felt all alone in the little compartment on the train. She felt as if her whole world was one big lie and whenever she asked for the truth, it seemed that her voice was just a whispering wind on a warm summer's day. Even the gods themselves were trying to keep her blindly searching for the truth. The girl looked down at her hands, unable to believe that there was magick flowing in her very veins, and her heart had been pumping it through her her whole life. She grinned when Jiji jumped onto her lap and began lapping at her fingers, mainly her ring finger that held the promise ring her mother gave to her as a gift for her thirteenth birthday.

"Dear, dear Jiji, what am I going to do? Starting a whole new school and not even entering during the first year. Right now I should be preparing for my freshman year high school with my friends, and working on getting good grades for medical school. I just hope that mama can pull some strings to allow some form of home schooling over the web. Papa said he fixed my laptop to be able to work at the school, which I am glad for." Sighing deeply, the teen ran her fingers under her cat's chin causing Jiji to nudge against her palm "Dreams down the drain."

Suddenly there was a tap on the glass door. The girl in the room jumped at the sound and her head shot to the door. But nothing was there. She set Jiji across from her and made her way to the glass. Opening the door with a creak she poked her head out and took a looked around. She took a full step outside of the compartment.

"Hello?" There was no one anywhere near her room. She gave a small glare at her surroundings and closed her door. She ran her slender fingers through her chocolate brown hair. "Allie, just breathe, it was nothing, it must have been a rock or pebble that hit the glass." She tried convincing herself, but gave up. She just fell back into the seats and covered her eyes.

"Great. Just great." She laughed, hoping it would make her feel a little better. She could feel her eyes beginning to drift closed. Her arms fell limp at her sides as sleep came over her stressed body.

_Tap. Tap. Tap _

Allie's eyes sprung open at the sound. Her hazel eyes looked around the darkened room. Her eyes landed back to the glass door. Still there was no one there. She let her eyes travel to Jiji, just to find him curled up into a black ball. The teenager pulled herself up and slowly made her way back to the door. She took the handle and opened it slowly, causing the door to squeak. She stepped outside of the room; determine to find out who or what was making the tapping sound. She turned to her left to find nothing, but when she turn right she felt something ice cold pass right through her. There was a Dark figure at the end of the hall.

"_Alexandria" _The dark shadow voiced. _"Come to me… Princess" _The tone of the voice seemed more like a command rather than a request.

"Who are you, and why are you calling me 'Princess?'" Allie's voice replied, but not without an underline of fear. "And how do you know my name?" Allie took a step back but, when a pale hand emerged from the shadows and its finger's curled causing Allie's legs to move on their own, towards the shadow. "Oi!! Let me go!" She cried as she looked up at the shadow in mixture or horror and fear.

Her legs came a holt when she was just inches from the cloaked figure. The pale hand ran through the girl's hair. His face was still covered. "You do not tell me what to do, you may be of royal blood, love, but you don't have the power to stop me."

Allie's face when from a mixture of horror and fear to complete horror. "What makes you think I am your lover? I AM NOT OF ROYAL BLOOD GOD DAME IT!!!!!" She growled "Oni iku koto o kyouka shita! Let. Me. Go!" Her heart sank when she heard a dark chuckle. She felt pressure at her neck and the last thing she absorbed were a pair of blood red eyes as she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Careful dear princess, evil and danger are lurking in the halls of the castle, as are my men, out to seek your end. " The creature laughed.

Gasping for air, Allie's upper body jolted up into a slouched sitting position. Her eyes traveled around the room to find that the sun was beginning to set and she spotted her cat sleeping peaceful across from her. She move her hand to her forehead to find it drenched in sweat.

The Compartment door swung open causing Allie to jump and inhale sharply. She turned her gaze to the being at the entrance.

"I am just making rounds making sure everyone is dressed in their robes. I suggest you change, we will be arriving soon." With that the girl just turned and left. Her head was still reeling with questions.

_Why the hell was that man calling me a princess? _"Just great, one more thing to stress over." Allie hissed. She moved to give Jiji a little pet, "Come on hun, it is time to get up. We need to get dressed." She tried to straighten out her hair, but gave up and just pulled it up into a mid-height pony tail.

"Mew." Was Jiji's reply as he jumped in to his pet's arms and began purring.

"At least you had a sweet dream" She gave the animal a squeeze. "I just have a really bad feeling about this."

~*~ End of Chapter One~*~

Please R&R

Priestess of Artemis


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

～日＊月～

Allie looked up at the massive castle and gave a pretty nice sigh to mach. She dropped her head and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper her father handed her before she boarded the train. She went in to her side bag and pulled out a black oriental designed case and opened it. A pair of black and red colored reading glasses laid in the case. The outer coloring of the glasses was black and the inner coloring was a more of a blood red color. After putting them on, she opened the folded document and looked it over. However the wind made it very difficult to for the stressed teen to read it. Unconsciously, Allie's legs began to walk in to the building. With her eyes still on the paper, she didn't notice a boy, about her age standing directly in front of her, causing a "head to chest collision"

"Oomph! Ow! " Allie moaned when her head when head first in to something soft yet firm then fell back on to her butt. She opened her eyes to find her glasses were now crooked across her face. She looked up to find young boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm am so sorry, are you ok?" The boy asked as he bent over to lend a hand up to the fallen girl. A brilliant smile formed on his face when the girl took the offering.

"Yah, I'm fine. I am just trying to locate this place, Headmaster's office. I think is name is Dumb-" Allie began but her sentence was finished by the boy in front of her.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, would you like any help?" He asks, not noticing that he is still holding Allies hand.

"That would be a great help… I am so sorry; I never got your name?" Allie replied as she pulled her hand back to her body, leaving the captivity of the boy's hand.

"My name is Tamesis Phung, you?" He smiled holding out his hand again.

"Alexandria Warren-Chiba" She answered, "but you can call me Allie" and she returned the handshake. Tamesis gave off a strange look after the name, mainly the joint last names, but brushed it off as if it was nothing; I mean she couldn't be the child of two of the most families in the magical community. As far as the magical community was aware the families were still separate, and some even question if they still even exists.

"Come let me show you where to go." Tamesis said as her released her hand began to walk. "Are you new, cause I have never seen you here before?" He asks trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes, I am. This is my first year, but I will be starting to in my fourth year."

"Cool, where do you come from? You accent doesn't seem to be from around here."

"I am from Santa Clara, California." She looked at the boy. His face looked clueless with the name of the city, but seemed to know the state. "It is about 45 minutes south of San Francisco." Allie laughed when she saw his mouth form an 'O'.

"That is like a 6000 mile trip! So you are an American. That's cool. Why are you going to school here and not in the states?"

"Well sadly I didn't know that I was a witch until about a month ago, and I would have been starting high school in the fall if I wasn't a witch" She spat. She really did hate the fact that she was a witch. She wanted to be a normal teenager, and have a normal teenaged life, I mean yah, those years aren't normal, but still.

"Why don't you like the idea of being a witch?" He asked with curiosity.

"I just want to be a normal teen. That's it." The boy just nodded as he played with his tie. Allie looked to find a striped green and silver tie, and on his robes a patch of a snake. He noticed her eyes toning into his tie. "Do you know what house you are in?"

"House? What do you mean?" She asked as she stopped walking and looked up at the boy.

"They are kind of like dorms in a way but both girls and boys are placed in them, they are Co-ed, but are divided for the sleeping arrangements." Tamesis answered. "There are four houses and each of them has a different trait. There is Slytherin; Cunning, Hufflepuff; Loyalty, Ravenclaw; Wisdom, and Gryffindor; Bravery." He continued. "And I am in Slytherin." He smirked.

"I wonder where I will be placed." Allie wondered. "But, I have a feeling I am not going to be in Slytherin, sorry Tamesis, and how much farther it's the room? Karada ga sukkiari hiete imasu. I am freezing, how can you stand the cold?" Allie shivered as she began rubbing up and down her arms as her eyes scanned her surroundings.

"I am cold, but I grew up in this kind of climate, so you can say that I am used to it. And you speak Japanese? I wish I could speak fluently in Vietnamese but when my dad married my mum, he only spoke the language to my grandparents, and I mean they tried, but it never took." Tamesis sighed in shame and disappointment. He felt like he turned his back on his culture. Allie noticed this and gave a small smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It is never too late to learn." He turned to the girl in shock.

_Who is this girl? Is she always this positive? She is right; I don't think she is going to make Slytherin._

Allie looked at the boy "What did I do or say" Tamesis just gave a warm smile.

"You have a good heart, and thank you. Maybe you can help me with the task, and we are here" Tamesis smiled at her and then turned to face a statue and mumbled something and then took her hand and stepped back a little. The figure move and revealed a spiral stair case.

"Cool" Allie whispered in amazement. However she came back to reality when she was pulled up the stairs.

At the top of the stair case revealed a large room, full or different kinds of objects. Things that she could name, but there were things that were total new to her. The room looked to be lit by candles. There were figures of gargoyles, and a beautiful Phoenix perched on a wooden bar.

"Why, hello Tamesis. How do you do?" A voice sounded from the desk across the room. A tall man with both long white hair and beard. The man also ware half-moon silver glasses and a long blue-gray robe. When his face turned to face the two, his face lightened up to a warm expression. The man's eyes drifted to Allie and gave a smile. "And you must be Alexandria Artemis Amaterasu Warren-Chiba."

"Hello Professor and yes she is." The blue eyed boy replied with a nod. He gave Allie a little push towards the other male in the room"

"I hope Tamesis was his best behavior." The older man grinned, as he noticed the boy's cheeks redden slightly, but Allie was completely oblivious to the event.

"He was wonderful, if I hadn't bumped in to him by the entrance, then I would have never been able to find my way." Allie gave a polite smile to both of the men.

"I do hope that you will continue to help Miss. Chiba around and help her get settled here." The Professor commented to the boy.

"Yes, Headmaster." He responded. Dumbledore looked from the boy and to the clock on the desk behind him.

"It is time to head down and join everyone for the opening ceremony. And there we can properly place Allie into the correct house, but I think you may be very difficult to place." With that the three made their way to the Great Hall.

～月＊日～


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

～日＊月～

The Great Hall was packed with kids, and a lot of noise. As Tamesis turned to make his way to the Slytherin table an arm stopped him. He turned to the girl that had him guessing all night, and still is too this point.

"I would love to help you with the task" She said giving a warm smile. The smile was returned as well.

"Thank you, and just let me know if you need any help" He smiled back.

"Miss. Chiba, please follow me." Dumbledore voiced from behind her. She turned to the Headmaster and gave a slight bow. "I will have you sorted first then we will sort the first years. Is that alright with you?"

"No problem at all Professor" Allie answered. As Allie made her way down the central isle of the room, she could feel hundreds pairs of eyes staring her down. She wanted to look up but her brain wouldn't budge. She looked up at the tables at the front, who she guessed were the teachers, and noticed that one of them had a locked gaze on her. The man looked full Japanese and looked as if he was in his mid-thirties. _Who the hell is he?_ She shivered.

Slytherin Table

Tamesis made his way to his house's table and took a set across from a platinum blonde boy and a dark skinned and dark haired boy.

"Hey, Tamesis, who was the girl that you just walked in with?" The blonde ask as his eyes drifted back to the front of the hall where the said girl was standing. His silver eyes trailed up and down the female.

"You will see in a few. I just bumped in to her and walked her to the Headmaster's office, Draco." Tamesis said, getting a little irritated with the way Draco was looking at the girl.

"I wonder where she is going to be placed. Maybe here?" The Dark skinned boy asked, with interest but not at the level of Draco.

"She most defiantly won't be placed here. That I do know. The way she talked, she seems a better fit for ether Ravenclaw of Gryffindor, Blaise. " Tamesis gave a sigh and turned when he heard her name being called.

Back to Front of the Hall

Allie just stood there among the ten and eleven year old students and groaned. _Just find out your house and then leave, or just be a trooper and deal with a wave of questions. Why me?!_ Allie fixed her glasses on her nose so they were strait. And she fixed her Yin Yang shoulder bag. She looked up to up to the stage to find a woman that look like she was in her late seventies early eighties. In the woman's left hand she held an old conical hat that had slits for eyes and a mouth. And in her right hand was a scroll with names on it.

"Alexandria Warren-Chiba" The woman read. The hall was deathly quiet and the girl receives looks from shock to amazement. Even some of the teachers seen to have a reaction, even if it wasn't clearly noticeable. She also felt some hungry stares from the male students and plenty of glares from the females.

_Why the hell am I getting this treatment?!_ Allie felt that she was on the verge of tears. But she jumped again when she heard the hat on her head talking. _What in the world?_

"Ah,This one very difficult. Great mix of the both Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. A lot of courage, bravery, very intelligent and loyal to those close to you, always think before you act, but where to put you? There is only one I can put you, **Gryffindor!**" Making everyone cheer, mainly the Gryffindor table. She got up off the chair and slowly made her way down the steps and over to the Gryffindor table. She took a seat next to a girl with curly brown hair, and across from a boy with raveled black hair and emerald green eyes, which she couldn't help but stare at. She quickly shook her head and reached into her bag and pulled out a Super Review – Biology, and thin metal pencil case that was covered with anime stickers, mainly Sailor Moon and Pocket Monstersi, and one of those comprehension notebooks. She removed her pencil and began reading the text book.

Allie did however pull her head up when Dumbledore introduced a new teacher. Looking up at the platform, she notice it was the same teacher that was staring directly at her when she was up front.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Taijiya Koken-ni n. Welcome sir." Dumbledore finished the introduction. Allie however didn't remove her gaze from the man up front. She felt that there was something strange about him, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She was snapped out of her gaze with a tap on the shoulder. Allie turned to find the bushy haired girl was the guilty one.

"Hello, I just want to introduce myself to you. I am Hermione Granger." The girl held out her hand to the girl.

"Alexandria Warren-Chiba, but you can call me Allie" Allies responded.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter and this boy right here is Ron Weasely." The green eyed boy pointed to a red head that was stuffing his face with food. Allie gave a slight disgusted look but it soon faded.

"Nice to meet you." Allie said giving a slight bow of the head.

"Where do you come from?" Ron finally said, once he swallowed his food. Allie took her biology book and closed it.

"I am from the states, Northern California."

"Where is California?" Ron asked. Both Hermione and Harry just rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Who, that was the first time I heard that question." Allie said shocked. "It is on the west coast, it boarders the Pacific Ocean. I live in Santa Clara, California."

"Isn't Stanford around there?" Hermione asked which earned a huge grin from Allie.

"Yes it is. It is about a 25 minute drive and before you, I always had to refer it to being about 45 minutes south of San Francisco, with no traffic that is." Allie responded to the girl. the girl then turned to talk to a younger girl who looked like Ron. She had the red hair to match and her eye color as well.

"I am so sorry I almost forgot, this is Ginny, Ron's little sister" Hermione introduce the girl.

"Allie" Allie replied with a smile, and the girl smiled back.

"I don't want to sound strange but I have been trying to figure out where you get your Asian features." Harry asked, bring the other three's gazes to her face.

"My Mother is full blooded Greek, Blonde with green eyes and my father is full blooded Japanese, Brown eyes and black hair. My family and friends say that I really look like a mix. As if someone through in the coloring of my mom and dad and mixed them together for my hazel eyes and brown hair."

"That's cool" Ginny responded. Allie nodded. She turned back to the book at hand and started taking notes again. _Let hope mom worked everything out with the Principal._

_～＊～_

The feast ended about an hour and half ago and all Allie wanted to so be curl up with Jiji and fall in to a deep sleep. Taking out her life guard shorts and black spaghetti strap tank-top and did a deck-style-change in to her pjs and hoped into the bed that she would inhabit until the end of the school year. Her cat just crawled over to Allie's arm and plopped down and fell in to a deep sleep with Allie.

～月＊日～

i Japanese Name for Pokémon. Found on the back of the _Japanese_ versions.


End file.
